custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fluvia (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Fluvia was a Ga-Matoran resident of Metru-Nui. She was employed as the Principal Operator of the Turaga Tuyet Dam. History Early Life Like all other Ga-Matoran, Fluvia began her life on Spherus Magna, where she helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed in Metru-Nui, along with a number of other Ga-Matoran. Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Fluvia initially held no interest in the education systems that were in place in Ga-Metru. She travelled to Ko-Metru, where she became a pioneer in research into glaciation. She based her theories on the glacial processes that had existed on Spherus Magna and was known to have established much of the modern-day knowledge of glaciation. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Fluvia felt pressured to return to Ga-Metru. Reluctantly, she applied to many of the schools to serve as a teacher of her glaciation theory only to find herself rejected due to her unorthodox teaching methods and poor experience in a classroom environment. Luckily, the Turaga Tuyet Dam had recently been constructed during this period and Fluvia was able to apply for a job. As a result, she became the dam's principal operator. In this state of stability, Fluvia managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in Ga-Metru, which had been fortified to allow the Ga-Matoran to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. Post-War Several days after the end of the war, and supposed victory of the Matoran forces, Fluvia travelled to the Turaga Tuyet Dam only to discover that it had been completely taken over by the Metru-Nui land army. Angered by this, Fluvia became impatient and demanded that she spoke to whoever was in charge. Her search took her to the crest of the dam where she found the dimensionally displaced Toa Tollubo. She vented her anger out on him only for the Toa to advance on her and scare her into misplacing her feet and falling off the edge of the crest. Fortunately, Tollubo was able to grab Fluvia's ankle and save her from plummeting to her doom. Shaken by her near-death experience, Tollubo warned Fluvia to return to her desk to cool off. Death However, later that day, the Cult of Darkness used a mutated Matoran named Scratch to sabotage the dam through use of concealed explosives. This resulted in a large crack forming on the concrete structure of the facility, causing it to. Scratch was able to carry out this bombing, severely damaging the structure and killing himself as a result. Fluvia survived this incident by remaining in her control room with a number of other workers. However, former Glatorian Mudro and Juulant then stormed the dam in search of a guide to show them the staircase to the dam's crest, where they intended to drop of a vial of self-replicating Hordika venom into the reservoir - which would affect all Chute Systems and drinking water areas on the island. After witnessing the murders of many of her co-workers, Fluvia was selected as the aide and was forced into obeying them at gun-point. However, Fluvia managed to use a Kanoka Disk Launcher to fire a Reconstitute at Random Kanoka. The disk struck Mudro's leg, causing the Kanohi Ruru - which he wore as a victory token having killed the mask's original bearer - was reconstructed as a strange, thorn-like parasite. As the roots of the strange plant dug into his leg, Mudro was angered and in pain, causing him to threaten Fluvia further. Luckily, Toa Tollubo managed to make an entrance at this point and was accompanied by Toa Jollun and Racasix. Leaving Juulant to deal with the Toa, Mudro forced Fluvia to direct him up a narrow staircase towards the crest. Once they reached the top the anarchist held her hostage as he was aware that Tollubo had followed him, having gotten past Juulant. After a brief argument between Mudro and Tollubo, the Glatorian began to taunt the Toa, telling him that he had a shard of glass sticking out of his head as a result of throwing himself out of a window earlier that day. Fluvia was forced to confirm this. Shortly after Tollubo began to lose consciousness, the Toa provoked Mudro into ending the stalemate by shooting Fluvia in the head. The Glatorian swiftly murdered the Ga-Matoran and let her topple off the side of the dam, her head a blood, tattered mess. After dying, Fluvia was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Fluvia was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Trivia *Fluvia was named after the geological processes associated with rivers and stream known as Fluvial Deposition. The reason for this was to help BobTheDoctor27 to associate Fluvial deposits with water while studying for his 2011 exams. *Fluvia was initially supposed to be married to a Ko-Matoran named "Halew" but he was dropped from the story and his character was developed into what has become Glacii. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe